


its the light and its the obstacle that casts it

by forestdivinity (ForestDivinity)



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/forestdivinity
Summary: It’s music, the magic of the soul, the movement of the body in time with sound and voice in time with tune and Jaskier-Well, he’s always been enamoured.Geralt not so much. Sometimes he wonders if he really is soulless because he’s been travelling with a bard for 20-something years and music is still little more than an irritant. It’s not that he dislikes Jaskier but that the noise scrapes on his ears and makes them ring. Too loud and too much. Until:
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/535576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	its the light and its the obstacle that casts it

It’s music, the magic of the soul, the movement of the body in time with sound and voice in time with tune and Jaskier-

Well, he’s always been enamoured.

Geralt not so much. Sometimes he wonders if he really is soulless because he’s been travelling with a bard for 20-something years and music is still little more than an irritant. It’s not that he dislikes Jaskier but that the noise scrapes on his ears and makes them ring. Too loud and too much. Until:

It’s a spring evening and the chill is beginning to set in around them despite the fire they’ve built and Jaskier is nestled into his side for warmth. He has his hands shoved up under his armpits and his eyes only half open and when he sings it’s a lullaby about the stars, each one named anew and Geralt remembers being a child and watching the night sky and his heart jumps in his chest.

It’s summer and Geralt listens, stone-faced, as Jaskier dances around the tavern they’re booked to stay at that night and he sounds joyful. Giddy with delight. They’ve had a good week and the people here are kind enough to praise them both with gifts and food and board and Jaskier is holding back laughter, Geralt can tell. It’s a little thing, when his voice cracks on a laugh but it makes Geralt smile despite it, the little vibration in the song. He shouldn’t feel so fond.

It’s autumn, and Jaskier has had his heart broken again by another dalliance leaving him and his shoulders have dropped mournfully, his face curled in something between crying and scowling. His fingers, trained and deft pick at his lute, rough discordant sounds. It matches the way he sings, under his breath and angry to mask the way he’s more upset than anything and it’s bad because Geralt can feel that same ache in his heart and he wants to kiss that expression off his face.

Until it’s winter, and he finds he misses the little tunes, hums them under his breath with each night that he waits to leave Kaer Morhen, wonders when they’d settled into his bones like an old friend making home in his body, or a wound long scarred over. He rests his head between his arms and thinks of Jaskier and dreams of music and his fingers itch for something he can’t explain.

He finds a tune in his head and words in his mouth. Geralt has never been a musical person. It’s winter and so he writes anyway because despite there being much to clean and fix, despite there being his brothers to spar, there’s little else to do. And there’s no music in Kaer Morhen, hasn’t been for a long time. So he writes, tries to refine, gets mad and then tries again.

* * *

The year changes, as it always does. Spring arrives and with it Geralt to Oxenfurt and Jaskier to Geralt and Geralt has a song in his head (in his heart) and a confession in his mouth but he’s doesn’t say anything. Not yet. Too many people and not enough time spent watching Jaskier’s mouth as he composes on the road. Watching Jaskier’s hands as he plays. He’s music itself and it’s magical and Geralt’s stomach twists with something familiar. Love. And anxiety.

Springs grows and buds into summer by the time his song becomes insistent. He doesn’t want to waste another year on waiting, on music and his own foolish heart. Geralt thinks he understands now, what Jaskier meant, when he said that music was meant to be shared, still doesn’t believe it’s the easiest way to tell a story.

They’re alone bar nature when Geralt sings and he hates every minute of it, his voice is untrained, too deep and too full of a monster’s roar and a wolf’s howl. The rhymes aren’t right and the rhythm is off but he sings anyway, with his hands clenched tight and his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to look at Jaskier. Doesn’t have to see his reaction. Who the hell sings a song in front of a master bard anyway, especially when they’ve never sung more than a drunken ditty in their life.

Of course, Jaskier is enamoured.

Geralt has barely finished the last note before he has a man in his lap and lips against his own mouth. It’s startling and perfect and fantastic in every way. His hands on Jaskier’s waist or tangled in his hair or holding his hands-

It’s all Geralt has ever wanted.

Maybe, he thinks when all the world has gone to sleep but him, when his heart is full and content and the song has settled in his stomach and the soles of his feet. When he looks at Jaskier and feels his heart tug him closer, has the desire to read poetry into his hair and hum lullaby’s about the stars. When he feels himself smile, despite it all, that’s when Geralt admits to himself that maybe music is magic after all, and he’s not as soulless as he’s been lead to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stream of conciousness that I wrote after waking up this morning. Geralt is gay and in love,,,   
> -  
> Comment and kudos if you liked! Follow me on tumblr [@ashayathyla2](http://ashayathyla2.tumblr.com/)


End file.
